Tons
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eram cinzas quando a expressão apática tomava forma de lembrança, brancos quando se preocupava e tantos outros milhares de tons que você não ousaria a contar. - LxOC - Presente para Srta. Abracadabra


**Tons **

**-**

_Presente para Srta. Abracadabra._

**-**

_Eram cinzas quando a expressão apática tomava forma de lembrança, brancos quando se preocupava e tantos outros milhares de tons que você não ousaria a contar._

**-**

Os dedos se moviam com maestria, executando todas as notas daquela canção. Você não era excepcional, mas se esforçava para parecer. Sua mãe gostava que tocasse piano, mas diabos, você só tinha três anos, então por que deveria saber tocar se não era nenhum gênio? Não era, não era e você sempre quis convencer ela disso, mas a verdade é que ela nunca deixou.

_Toque piano, filha. Toque, seja alguém na vida, seja como seu pai. Toque, toque, toque, eu não me importo com o que você quer, APENAS APRENDA A TOCAR O MALDITO PIANO, VOCÊ É INUTIL OU O QUÊ._

Não eram exatamente essas palavras, porque sua mãe era elegante demais para proferi-las, mas você as sentia através do olhar de desprezo que ela sempre pareceria lançar para você desde que o seu pai morreu. E você não é capaz de se lembrar muito dele porque você ainda tem três anos, mas sabe que ele tocou piano—_e alguma vez ela já te perguntou se você gostaria de tocar?_

Não perguntou e você gostaria de responder, mas ela não fala com você e essa é a única coisa que parece certa a respeito daquela mulher que se diz sua mãe mas que você NÃO conhece, porque ela não te diz nada. E ela te olha com desprezo cada vez que você erra uma nota no piano, mas não é isso o que você quer fazer, droga! Você não gosta de piano, mas de violino. E você queria dizer, mas ela apenas desvia o olhar.

_Mamãe, eu gosto de violino, você já ouviu o som? É tão clássico e bonito quanto piano e eu gostaria tanto de aprender. Será que eu não podia tentar? Eu sei que posso fazer você se orgulhar e gostar, então ME DEIXE RESPIRAR POR FAVOR._

Ela te sufoca mais e mais e então você vê que não tem outra opção. Entrega-se de corpo e alma ao piano, mesmo que não goste do instrumento. E você toca e ela acha lindo, mas a sua melodia é tão cheia de tristeza e aflição, mas ninguém parece notar. E agora você não tem três, mas oito anos e sua mãe diz que você toca tão igual ao seu pai e que está seguindo os passos dele, mas você não quer.

"Sua melodia é triste." Foi a primeira vez que alguém te disse isso, mas por que tinha que ser um garoto tão estranho?

Ele tinha cabelos e olhos negros, _tão-negros-e-escuros-mas-não-devia-ser-assim-porque-olhos-pretos-escuros-dessa-cor-não-existem_, e a pele mais pálida que você já tinha visto. "Eu sei." Você não queria dizer, as palavras simplesmente vieram. A frase saltou de sua boca, assim como a frase seguinte. E ele tinha olheiras roxas, mas por que uma criança da sua idade possuía olheiras tão profundas? "Como é o seu nome?"

"Me chamam de L."

L, ele disse. Mas para você, ele foi Fantasma. Fantasma agora e sempre.

_Eu não quero mais tocar piano,_ você disse para si mesma enquanto voltava da escola. Quantas vezes já havia repetido aquela frase para o espelho sem ter a coragem de dizê-la diretamente para sua mãe? Cem, mil, talvez um milhão de vezes sem se cansar de repetir. Queria falar, gritar para ela, mas as seis palavras travavam na sua garganta e você se obrigava a engoli-las sempre que sua mãe sorria e pedia para você tocar.

"Então não toque." A voz arranhada como a de alguém que quase nunca falava, o jeito curvado de andar, a pele branca, os olhos e cabelos excessivamente negros e a expressão apática. Você não precisou olhar para o lado para saber que seu Fantasma estava ali.

Outras pessoas diriam que você deveria continuar tocando, que não deveria desistir, porque as músicas de pianos são tão lindas! Mas você não queria isso, certo? E ele sabia, não pelas suas palavras, mas pela tristeza da sua melodia. Ele estava sentado no balanço do parque e te encarava com aqueles olhos grandes e curiosos, _olhos de quem quer saber de tudo, de quem sabe._

As palavras dele eram três. Apenas metade das suas e pareciam _tão simples_, mas você sabia que não eram. Por que ele tinha que se meter na sua vida sem saber de nada? Por que ele tinha que aparecer depois de _tanto tempo_ e continuar com aquela expressão apática e a pele pálida e os olhos negros _tão-negros-que-vão-me-engolir_ e dizer aquelas coisas? Fantasma era um garoto estranho.

Não um pouco estranho, nem muito estranho, mas _todo_ estranho. Você virou os olhos para encará-lo e ele estava sentado com as duas pernas sobre o balanço. O primeiro pensamento que você teve é de que ele iria cair. O segundo é de que você adoraria empurrá-lo dali.

"Você não sabe do que está falando." Geralmente, você preferiria ignorar—_teria ignorado se não fosse seu fantasma, mas por que ele te encarava daquele jeito, como se pudesse ler a sua mente?_

"Sua melodia é triste." Quatro palavras. As mesmas que ele havia usado naquela noite casual, quando você tocara em público pela primeira vez. Só que o tom era diferente. Não era sarcasmo ou ironia—_então por que machucavam tanto?_

Você não falou nada. Apenas sentou no balanço ao lado dele e lembrou-se. Os dedos batendo contra as teclas, a melodia doce e suave, o sorriso de sua mãe e ele. O Fantasma te observando no alto das escadarias. Seus dedos se apertaram contra as correntes do balanço e vocês ficaram em silêncio até o anoitecer.

_Não era proposital_, você dizia para si mesma, sempre que o via sentado no balanço daquele modo. Ele não devia estar ali por sua causa, óbvio que não. Você era sem graça, então o que ele veria de mais em uma garotinha como você? A sua pele era branca e os seus olhos eram cor de chocolate. Os seus cabelos eram escuros (mas não como os dele, os dele eram negros como a escuridão profunda de um pesadelo) e cacheados e o seu corpo não tinha nada de especial. Você era só mais uma menina comum.

Mas sempre que você passava—isso quando não parava – ele te encarava com os olhos negros _tão-negros-e-assustadores_ e você se sentia intimidada. Não por algum motivo especial ou por medo. Era apenas uma intimidação tola transmitida pelo poder daqueles olhos, onde às vezes você enxergava o cinza. E era o cinza que te assustava. Os olhos dele mudavam de cor. Não constantemente e você também demorou para notar.

Você nunca o via chegar ou sair. Mas era assim que deveria ser, porque ele era um fantasma e fantasmas não são vistos, apenas estão lá. Fantasma, ou L, como os outros costumavam chamar—_mas que outros se você era a única pessoa a falar com ele?_ – era misterioso e silencioso. E você tinha medo de dizer algo errado ou de tocá-lo, porque isso podia estragar a _magia._

O silêncio era perfeito, porque você era capaz de refletir sobre tudo. Sobre o que queria, sobre o que não queria, sobre o que iria ou não fazer. Coisas inúteis, pensava você, mas que faziam todo o sentido na sua idade. E todas as vezes que você pensava no piano ou na sua mãe te esperando em casa para tocar – e não porque estava preocupada com o que você estava fazendo –, você apertava com força as correntes e ele olhava para você.

E nesse momento, _só nesse momento,_ os olhos negros adquiriam um tom sombrio de branco e você se perguntava como, _como isso era possível?_ Como os olhos negros _tão-negros-que-tragavam-todas-as-cores_ podiam ter a tonalidade branca? Não era branco como as nuvens do céu ou algodão doce, mas um branco _sujo_, manchado, ofuscado. Era o branco do Fantasma.

O branco não era exatamente assustador, mas não era muito melhor que o cinza. Você não gostava daquelas nuances, por que ele tinha que mudar tanto? Era estranho, assustava e dava medo. Então, nesses momentos, você se erguia e acenava. Ele não costumava responder, mas naquele dia você teve a impressão de ouvir algo, como um sussurro trazido pelo vento, mas quando virou-se para olhar ele não estava lá. Você se surpreendeu, mas não deveria. Porque ele era um fantasma e fantasmas somem no ar.

_Toque, toque, toque, não pare. Continue assim, melhore, siga em frente, torne-se profissional, não se esqueça de manter a postura, seja elegante, vista-se bem para a ocasião, não se desconcentre e toque, toque, TOQUE PARA MIM LEMBRAR DO SEU PAI!_

Seus dedos latejavam a cada nota mais alta que era proferida pelo piano. A melodia inundava toda a casa oculta nas sombras pelas cortinas escuras que decoravam a sala. Sua mãe estava sentada em uma poltrona confortável, próxima de onde você estava e mantinha aquele olhar, aquele que você tanto odiava. Seus olhos eram negros, mas os dela eram azuis. Não como o mar ou o céu, estavam longe disso. Eram azuis como uma geleira recém formada no inverno. Um oceano preso à lembranças do passado que você alimentava com a melodia _(triste, sua melodia é triste)_ que agora tocava.

Os braços dormentes pediam por descanso, mas você continuava tocando, porque era esse o desejo dela. E por que você atendia? Por que você fazia isso se ela nunca fez nada para te fazer feliz? Por que você era tão boa com ela?

_Eu não sei._

De repente, a imagem daquele fantasma foi tão nítida que você teve medo.

Os passos rápidos e apressados em uma corrida desajeitada, os cabelos voando contra o vento e a pasta da escola apertada contra o peito davam à você um ar mais jovial. Sua expressão era diferente da de todos os dias. Fantasma estava lá, mordendo o polegar e seus olhos cintilavam naquele tom acinzentado que você não sabia o que significava, mas que te assustava. Era algo sombrio. Quando ele ergueu os olhos para você, viu a imagem de uma garota ofegante e demasiado corada por conta da corrida.

Ele estava lá como sempre.

Você estava atrasada.

Fantasma estava sentado no balanço, o corpo levemente curvado para frente e a expressão apática. Você sentiu vontade de dizer algo, _contar_ o que havia acontecido, mas as palavras travaram na sua garganta, assim como a mão, a meio caminho de tocá-lo. E ele notou, mas não fez nada. Porque ele era um fantasma e sua mão o atravessaria. E Isso acabaria com tudo.

"Você falou."

Não era uma pergunta e você sabia do que ele estava falando. Era claro, óbvio demais para não ser notado. O espanto em seu rosto foi quase evidente, mas você se esforçou para que não transparecesse. Tanto assim. As duas palavras pairando no ar, o som do vento soprando e pessoas. Pessoas passando na frente de vocês, vivendo sua vida monótona e com preocupações ridículas. Pessoas. Apenas pessoas. E um sorriso quase imperceptível nos seus lábios.

Ele tirou de dentro do bolso do _jeans_ dois bombons e te entregou um. Você não entendeu aquele gesto—_não naquele instante, não naquele momento—_ , mas hesitou em tocar o doce. Foi por um momento, seus olhares se cruzaram e você sentiu-se presa aos dois pontos de escuridão nos olhos dele. E você notou que as olheiras estavam mais fundas.

Então pegou o doce.

_Frio._

Essa palavra ecoou na sua mente quando os seus dedos se esbarraram. Mas foi rápido, quase imperceptível, quase como um _não-toque._ E foi nisso que você pensou quando ele rapidamente se afastou, concentrando-se em abrir o próprio bombom. O brilho acinzentado estava lá de novo e você quis se esquivar, quis sair correndo, mas não fez nada. Encarou o bombom e comeu. Sentiu o sabor doce do chocolate, mas não foi o suficiente para esquecer o toque frio.

Você queria agradecer—_deveria agradecer_—, mas não o fez. O silêncio entre vocês nunca era incômodo, mas desta vez pareceu ter um peso esmagador, como se o oxigênio tivesse sido completamente drenado da atmosfera. Você sentia os pulmões arderem e quis, quis dizer algo, qualquer coisa que quebrasse aquele clima de tensão, mas seus lábios estavam secos. O _obrigado_ de oito letras ficou enroscado na sua garganta e suas mãos apertaram as correntes do balanço. Apertaram tanto que os nós dos seus dedos ficaram brancos. E doía. Você fechou os olhos.

_Não é real._

E quando abriu-os novamente, ele não estava lá, mas você ainda podia sentir o _não-toque_ frio em seus dedos.

_Você vai continuar tocando,_ ela disse quando você atravessou a sala, ignorando completamente o piano branco prostrado no meio desta. Você quis rir, quis achar engraçado, quis perguntar se não era uma brincadeira, onde as câmeras estavam escondidas, mas não fez nada. Ficou em silêncio, encarou os olhos azuis cor de gelo, a expressão severa e lembrou de Fantasma.

"Não, eu não vou."

E sentenciou-se.

Roxo.

Foi a cor que te marcou dali pra frente.

Roxo manchando seu rosto pelos tapas, roxo nas paredes de um quarto escuro onde você ficou presa _para aprender a lição_, roxo dos seus dedos por tocar horas à fio sem parar, roxo das pancadas que você levou, roxo das olheiras de seu Fantasma.

Cruel era a única palavra que ecoava em sua mente. Como sua mãe podia agir daquela forma quando tudo que você queria era tocar violino? Por que ela tinha que ser tão cruel a ponto de aprisioná-la daquele jeito?

Você quis gritar, quis dizer que aquilo era errado, quis fugir. Então por que não o fez?

No fim, você sempre foi a mais medrosa dos dois.

Você contou cada um dos dias da sua prisão, um mais longo que o outro. Ela te _obrigava_ a tocar por mais que você não quisesse. Foram três semanas presas ao cárcere, três semanas em que seus dedos roxos gritavam querendo um descanso, três semanas sem ver seu Fantasma. Mas agora você estava _livre_ e correu para o lugar onde sabia que ele estaria.

Só que ele não estava.

Seus passos cessaram lentamente e a brisa fria cortou-lhe o rosto. Você não deveria estar surpresa, mas por que aquilo te incomodava tanto? Por que a _não-presença_ dele doía em você?

Você contou cada um dos passos até chegar naquele balanço, porque estava nervosa._ Um, dois, três, quatro, quinze, no total._ Ele estava vazio e a brisa transformou-se em uma ventania. Seus dedos doíam e você tinha a impressão que não era por causa do piano.

"Achei que não fosse mais voltar."

E você achou que ele não estaria mais lá.

"Aonde estamos indo?" Foi uma pergunta como qualquer outra, casual, sem sentido algum, mas ele parou de caminhar e fixou os orbes negros_ tão-negros-da-cor-do-seu-pesadelo-da-última-noite_ em você.

E ele não respondeu, apenas te olhou daquele jeito _tão_ estranho e _tão_ assustador e voltou a caminhar. Vocês andaram durante muito tempo e você já estava se cansando, quando ele abriu a porta de um Café e entrou. Você quase teve a impressão de vê-lo atravessar a porta—_ele era um fantasma, qual era o problema nisso?—_, mas não quis pensar sobre isso, entrou atrás dele.

"Você não me disse como se chama." Fantasma disse, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras mais distantes. O lugar não estava lotado, mas ele parecia questão de querer evitar as pessoas. E você se perguntava como ele podia sentar daquele jeito tão estranho quando as pessoas ficavam olhando, mas não quis se prender a isso.

"Miller."

Ele ficou em silêncio, te encarando e depois ao menu. Quando a garçonete aproximou-se, ele pediu _todas_ as tortas e uma xícara de chá. Vocês duas ficaram surpresas, mas quem não ficaria? Ele era só um garoto de treze anos, mas era louco por doces. Doces que ficariam na sua memória daquele dia em diante, quando ele te ofereceu um pedaço da torta de morango.

Você quis recusar. Quis dizer que não queria, que tortas de morango eram enjoativas, que te enojavam, mas você não sabia dizer _não _para os olhos negros. E ele te encarava daquela maneira um pouco estranha, um pouco assustadora, um pouco de quem não quer nada e você aceitou.

E comeu.

Os morangos nunca tiveram um gosto tão bom quanto aquele.

_E então?,_ ele deveria ter perguntado quando você provou a torta, quando deu aquele sorriso dócil de quem quer mais, de quem achou bom, de quem comeria mais um pouco, mas ele não perguntou Não, não, porque se perguntasse não seria ele, não seria o _seu_ Fantasma, apenas uma ilusão_—mas não era exatamente essa a sensação que você tinha? De que ele era uma ilusão?_— que acabaria cedo ou tarde.

E você não queria, não queria que acabasse! Você não admitiria, _nunca, nunca, nunca,_ mas não queria que acabasse. Não queria deixar de vê-lo no balanço, não queria deixar de ficar _não-falando_ com ele, de ficar na companhia silenciosa, de _estar_ com ele.

E os olhos, você sentiria falta dos pontos negros que atraíam sua atenção. Aqueles que ficavam cinzas sempre que a expressão apática dele tomava a forma de lembrança. Era o cinza de quem se lembrava de um detalhe que parecia muito importante, mas que fora deixado há tanto tempo para trás que não fazia mais diferença. Olhos negros que tinham um tom de branco quando ele se preocupava (e agora você se pegava perguntando se aquilo era se preocupar) e de tantos, _tantos outros milhares de tons_ que você não ousaria a contar.

Todos, todos os tons do mundo mesclados ao negro, porque era isso que ele era. E você se perguntou como, _como pôde pensar que ele não tinha emoções quando todas elas estavam presentes no olhar?_ Você não sabia como decifrar, mas aprendeu. E queria ter dito algo, qualquer coisa. Mesmo que fosse uma pergunta, mas sua voz não saiu. E então, você fechou os olhos—_mas foi apenas por um instante_— e quando abriu-os, ele não estava mais lá.

Fantasma havia desaparecido e só te restaram os doces como recordação naquela tarde tão fria de outubro.

_Por que você faz isso comigo? Por que você não pode simplesmente CONTINUAR TOCANDO como o seu pai? Por que é tão inútil? __POR QUE, MILLER?_

Essas palavras ecoavam na sua mente cada vez que se lembrava de sua mãe. Como ela estaria, Miller? Como ela estaria desde aquele dia quando você decidiu _fugir?_ Você não sabia e procurava não pensar muito nisso, mas era um pouco inevitável, cada vez que notava os calos em suas mãos.

"Miller, você está prestando atenção?" A pergunta tirou-a dos devaneios e você obrigou-se a erguer os olhos para a tia Helen.

"Claro!" Você exclamou, porque estava tão feliz. Essa sua tia que havia te acolhido era perfeita, tudo o que você queria na sua mãe. E ela te ensinava, Miller. Ela te ensinava a tocar violino e tudo era perfeito, mágico.

Até que você saiu naquela tarde e Fantasma não estava lá.

E ele nunca mais esteve.

E foram dias, meses e finalmente anos que se passaram, mas por que você não estava surpresa de vê-lo ali outra vez depois de tanto tempo? Ele era um fantasma e era isso que eles faziam. E foram quatro anos que decorreram até ele aparecer outra vez.

"Miller." A voz preguiçosamente arrastada, o polegar sobre os lábios e um tom azul por cima do negro dos olhos grandes e assustadores.

"Fantasma." Você não queria dizer, mas disse. _L,_ você pensou, mas foi _Fantasma_ que lhe roubou a fala.

E um _não-sorriso_, apenas um curvar de lábios muito ligeiro para ser notado foi sua resposta. Fantasma encolheu os ombros e você reparou que as olheiras eram ainda mais roxas e a pele ainda mais pálida. E ele se aproximou para tocá-la, mas você recuou, com medo que ele atravessasse.

E silêncio, silêncio novamente, como nos dias em que passavam horas no balanço, encarando as pessoas passarem, encarando o chão ou o nada. E foi ele quem passou por você e se sentou daquele mesmo jeito de antes e você, por mil vezes, sentiu-se tentada a empurrá-lo, mas tudo o que fez, foi deixar o estojo do violino no colo e sentar-se ao lado dele.

"Você sumiu." Você disse, chutando uma pedrinha e de repente sentiu-se tão infantil! Mas era mais forte que você, as palavras tomavam vida própria antes que tivesse a chance de conter, de dizer não, porque os olhos negros _tão-negros-e-escuros-e-que-te-dão-medo_ ficavam te encarando. E você se esforçava para conter a vontade de chorar.

"É isso que os fantasmas fazem." Ele disse, ainda te encarando, mas foi você quem desviou o olhar, que _fugiu_ dos olhos dele.

Você sentiu vontade de gargalhar, mas não o fez. Apenas apertou com força as correntes do balanço até os nós dos seus dedos ficarem brancos e doerem. Brancos. Brancos como o brilho no olhar dele quando estava preocupado. Brancos como a pele dele, mas por que _tão branco?_

Então, você ergueu-se.

_Quis_ sair correndo. _Quis_ chorar, ir para casa e _nunca mais_ ver ele novamente. Tudo estava tão bem, então por que ele tinha que aparecer? Por que tinha que _bagunçar_ a sua vida outra vez? E você quis, mais do que tudo, que ele não te parasse.

E foi só por um instante que você sentiu o toque gélido daqueles dedos em torno do seu pulso e era frio, tão frio que você teve a impressão de que ele realmente estava morto_—mas ele não era um fantasma, afinal?—_antes que conseguisse voltar a caminhar.

E então ele te chamou.

"Miller."

As seis letras.

E você quis gritar para que ele fosse embora, para que não voltasse mais, porque nada daquilo fazia sentido. Ele era apenas um fantasma e você...você era uma garotinha assustada. Mas quando virou-se para dizer isso, _quando virou-se_ _para gritar_, apenas a brisa fria te atendeu.

_Sua melodia é triste._

L não estava mais lá, Miller.

Porque fantasmas não existem.

**_X_**

**N/A:**

Eu sinceramente não sei de onde ando tirando inspiração para fazer essas fics tão malucas, cara. WTF, o L virando um fantasma?

Aliás, deixe-me esclarecer isso, antes que algum idiota pergunte.

O L _não_ é um fantasma, mas a Miller quis acreditar piamente nisso, porque o jeito dele fazia parecer que isso fosse verdade. E, oras, tenham imaginação!

Eu fiz essa fic pra Abra depois de um momento nostalgia no qual eu senti saudades dela /gay

E, Hee, obrigada pela participação especial na minha fic 8DDDD

Mas enfim.

É mais um presente de despedida pelo tempo que eu vou passar fora e eu realmente espero que você goste, porque eu me dediquei demais nessa fic.

Te amo!

Muito.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
